


The Old Riley Inhabitants

by runawaymissmay



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaymissmay/pseuds/runawaymissmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily just wanted to make a home. She had nothing else. No prospects, no talents, no desire for anything other than her own space and to stop feeling so damn disconnected.<br/>Brady has his home. He has his safety, his purpose, his belonging. And now he has dreams about the same brown eyes every night.<br/>An imprint love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Riley Inhabitants

The town was quiet until Lily rolled in. Her car clacked and creaked; a battered old van, overflowing with furniture and boxes. Her windows didn’t do up. Music that had more energy than most of La Push combined echoed down the rainy street. She pulled into the carpark near the real estates, not bothering to lock her car. A few people watched her walk inside. She was long skirts and oversized cardigans. Her hair had feathers, and her dark skin faded into the color of her brown boots.  
She emerged minutes later, keys jangling in her fist and a determined expression on her face.  
***  
The Uley house would always be a meeting point. Brady sat next to Collin, the two inseparable. The rest of the pack sprawled out around the house, chatting or watching television. The imprints were there and everyone felt relaxed. It was a rare moment of piece. That was until music and a failing engine trundled down the street. It pulled up two doors over from the house. Seth went to the window and almost laughed.  
“No way. Someone’s taken the old Riley house.” The Old Riley House was a La Push legend. It had never been inhabited, and its backyard opened up to the forest. It was falling apart. Everyone had played around it as kids, daring each other to touch the haunted house. The music stopped. And the rest of the pack went to the window to watch. A girl climbed out of the car, cigarette in her mouth. She stared up at the house. Even from down the street, Brady could hear her panicked laugh. He didn’t believe it until she clambered up the steps and put the key in the door.  
***  
The house was a shit hole. She’d expected that. It had been insanely cheap. Murderously cheap really. No other way she’d be able to afford it. At 23 to own a house, even a derelict piece of shit like this, was a miracle. The roof leaked. But the roof was good.  
Lily was ready. She started by cleaning out the place. Swept dust from the corners, rid the roof of spider webs, scrubbed the bathroom. She rode her bike to the store, and bought back bleach, candles and mops. It was almost dark by the time she’d cleaned the floor. She scrubbed the windows and let the wind and candles drive away the musty smell. It would be nice she thought, wiping her hand across her forehead.  
Down the street, the wolfs watched.  
The next day she bought a lawnmower and ripped weeds the driveway. Every weed was pulled, and bus pruned. She planted flowers, and started to rip up the path to her front door. She still hadn’t unpacked the car. Her backyard bled into the forest, but that didn’t stop her mowing the grass up until the tree line. She lined her fences with pot plants- lemon and apple trees in giant pots framed her yard. She hung a hammock from the first tree of the woods, and put a white metal table with a bench in the shade.  
Her front path became a mosaic, blue tiles mixed in with the smashed slates.  
Day three, the car was unpacked and the painting began. The mechanics Brady worked at with Collin was owned by Seth. Every customer mentioned the new girl in Old Riley’s. They said she’d started painting.  
“Her fence is ten different colors. And she’s weaved colors everywhere. And she’s covered that tree at the back of herself with colored material. I just don’t know what to make it.”  
The boys could see it from the Uley’s. Emily said no one had talked to her. She constantly had earphones in, she said. She liked to dance and ride her bike. Even in the rain.  
Lily just wanted the place to feel like a home. Inside did. The lounge was all carpets and mismatching sofas covered in quilts. And she had a fire place. She’d started sketching on the walls. The lounge was mandela’s. The kitchen had Glimt wall paper now. Her bedroom was a tent; she slept on the floor on her mattress, surrounded by red curtains. And everywhere- books. And tea sets. But mostly books. The kitchen bled into the dining area, and there was an entire wall dedicated to shelves. It was busy and hers. She put mirrors on every surface, and a couch outside on the porch. But the house was still falling apart. And she liked the work.


End file.
